Kasumi Kuran
by animelover14081991
Summary: this is the vampire knight story throught the eyes of Kasumi Kuran. the only human born into the Kuran family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm going to be late!" shouted Kasumi as she ran down the stairs in the sun dorm. Her long black hair flying around behind her. Her hair ornament was the only thing keeping it from going in her face.

She forced her way past the hundreds of day class students shouting outside the gates of the moon dorm and took her place with the other guardians.

"You're late Kasumi!" said zero

"I know and I'm sorry Kiryuu-kun." Kasumi apologised bowing low

"Kasumi-chan. Don't worry you don't need to apologise to Zero. He arrived just before you did." Yuuki said smiling at her. She turned to face the day class students, "it's already curfew for Day students. You need to leave now!" but it was as if she had never spoken. The girls pushed harder. Yuuki and Kasumi fought to keep them back.

"Kiryuu-kun! Why aren't you helping?" asked Kasumi

"Because they know not to try and get past me." he replied

"Oh no they're here!" panicked Yuuki. She and the other guardians managed to part the crowd so that the night class could exit from their dorms.

Aidou hanabusa walked straight up to Kasumi and threw his arms around her, "You smell lovely today Kasumi-chan!"

"Hey get off me. You know the rules aidou-sempai!" she said shrugging out of his arms

"Aww you're no fun," he said pouting, "See you later!"

"Are you okay Kasumi," asked Kaname

"Onii-sama…yes I'm fine," answered Kasumi with a fake smile. Kaname looked like he didn't believe her.

"If you need to talk to me don't hesitate to come to the moon dorm."

"Okay onii-sama." She replied. He smiled, cast a glance at Yuuki and then walked off.

"He's lonely." She whispered.

"What did you say.." asked Yuuki

"Oh it doesn't matter yuuki-chan."

"Kasumi-chan we've been best friends for ages. I know when something's wrong."

"Okay let's talk on the way to the headmaster's office." Said kasumi. She turned around to check that Zero wasn't listening. "Okay well I told you about my parents didn't I?"

"Yeah Tajiro and Ayame Kuran."

"Yeah and you know about how the kuran's are a pureblood family."

"Yeah…oh" finished Yuuki as she realised what was coming.

"Well I'm just upset about the fact that I was born into a pureblood family but have no vampire ability at all. I even smell human. Everyday I wonder what's wrong with me or if some day I'll wake up as a proper vampire."

"Listen don't worry about that. You're great just the way you are. Maybe you're just a late bloomer."

"yeah hopefully." Agreed kasumi.

They all entered the headmaster's office.

"Zero-kun, Yuuki-chan, Kasumi-chan how are you?" he greeted

"Cut the small talk. I'm tired of doing this job. And it doesn't help that you've left me with those two as help!" Zero said pointing at the girls

"Hey!" they complained

"Zero you know I picked you three because you already know about vampires. It's really important to me to try and creat a world where vampires and humans can get along in peace."

* * *

Later that night when they were doing their rounds. Kasumi and Yuuki came across two girls who had sneaked out hoping to see the night class.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here. Go back to your dorm immediately!" said Kasumi

"It's not fair. You just want to hog the night class to yourself!" they complained.

"Listen we have these rules to keep you safe." Added Yuuki

"Whatever!" they replied. They started walking away but one of them was injured and fell

"Oh no blood is really bad. Quickly go to your dorm!" warned Yuuki. Suddenly Yuuki turned around to stop the vampires who had come from behind her from getting any closer.

"We smelled blood so we came to see what had happened. It smells so good!" Aidou said inhaling

"Okay you've seen what happened to leave!" said Kasumi noticing his glowing red eyes

"You're really tempting me!" said Aidou. He grabbed Kasumi's arm and held it up to his mouth. She struggled helplessly.

"Yuuki-chan go get help!" said Kasumi

"Okay!" she replied and ran off.

Aidou let his fang prick her hand and licked off a drop of blood.

"a fang!" the day girls said. They were so shocked they fainted.

"Aah it tastes so good! Please can I drink from your neck!" asked Aidou

"No! let go of me!" struggled Kasumi. But it was no use/ he lowered his mouth to her neck and drank quickly.

"Hanabusa you should really stop now!" warned Kain

Kasumi felt herslef becoming weaker. She passed out and aidou stopped drinking.

He looked to his right and saw Zero's gun pointed at his head.

"Let go of her!" he growled

Kaname picked Kasumi up and held her in his arms. He slapped aidou hard in the face and glared at him. "If Kasumi decides to tell her parents what you did to her, I doubt they'll be very happy with you!" he said calmly

"I'm so sorry kaname-sama." Apologised aidou.

The girls memories were erased. And aidou was given ten days suspension.

"Akatsuki. Her blood was so worth it!" whispered aidou. Kaname quickly turned around an slapped him.

* * *

Yuuki sat in a chair by the side of Kasumi's bed. Kasumi was sweating and breathing heavily. She held her hand.

"Humans should never go near vampires." She thought. She got into her bed and went to sleep. "I hope she's better soon." She whispered

* * *

A/N:i found a picture of what Kasumi looks like : http:// .com /albums /d134/MissKatBlack /Anime%20Girls/

(remove spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can sense it. I won't have to wait long now." Said Kaname as he stared out of his bedroom window.

* * *

Kasumi woke up to the sound of Yuuki and Sayori shouting.

"Happy birthday and Happy Valentines Day!" they chorused

"Thanks you guys!" replied Kasumi smiling

"Here open my present first!" said Yuuki

Kasumi fiddled around with the wrapping paper and finally got it open. It was a gothic cross necklace.

"Wow Yuuki-chan I love it. Thank you so much!" she said putting it on.

"Okay now my present!" said Sayori

Kasumi opened her gift. It was a black rose hairclip.

"Arigatou Yori-chan. You guys are the best friends I could ask for!"

"We know!" they chorused

"Oh shoot! Sorry to leave you Yori-chan but Kasumi-chan and I have a prefect meeting to attend."

"Don't worry about it!" Sayori said smiling, "I'll just see you later then."

With that Kasumi and Yuuki got changed and made their way to his office. They walked in and found that Zero was already there.

"Yuuki-chan Kasumi-chan good morning! I was just telling Zero-kun about the importance of your duties today of all days" greeted the chairman

"If you ask me the event should be cancelled!" replied Zero

"Well it's a good thing that no-one asked you then Kiryuu-kun!" replied Kasumi, crossing her arms and turning away from him. Understandably she loved Valentines Day as it was her birthday too.

"Anyway I believe that it's important that the day class have the chance to give the night class chocolates if they want to as it will help humans and vampires to co-exist!" he said throwing his fist in the air as if he won something.

Suddenly everything went blurry in Kasumi's eyes and she almost fell.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked catching her and before she could reply he added, "I don't think she should be on duty. She still hasn't fully recovered from having Aidou bite her."

"Hey I'm fine Kiryuu-kun!" she said getting out of his arms

"Okay well I'm giving everyone the day off school to go into the town to prepare for this afternoon." The chairman finished

"Really! That's great!" smiled Kasumi. She could get something for Aidou as well as see her parents. She wanted to let Aidou know that she had forgiven him. She hadn't been around much and she didn't want him to think that she hated him. She went back to her room and put on her jacket. She would have asked Yuuki to come with her but she was busy making chocolates for Kaname. He would love them.

She made her way out of the gates and brought out her mobile. She dialled her dad's number and waited.

"Otou-sama! It's me. Can you please send someone to pick me up from school. I want to see you."

"Of course Kasumi. They'll be there immediately!"

"Thank you!" she hung up the phone. She didn't even have to wait a minute before a black limo appeared with her signature clan simble on its front. She got in and was driven to her house.

"Stop here for a minute please?" she asked as they passed the market in town. She wanted to buy Aidou a gift. She eventually found one she liked. It was a glass rose. It reminded her of the ice that he could make and of what his name meant. She got back in her car and they continued to her house.

"Otou-sama Okaa-sama!" she greeted. She ran up to them and hugged them

"Kasumi, it's great to see you. I'm so glad you came to visit but what did you want to talk about?"

They went and sat down in their living room.

"Well recently I've been having problems. I've been feeling ill. I would get really bad headaches sometimes or randomly get dizzy and almost faint. And being in the sun hurts my eyes. It's worrying me. But the most unbearable thing is this pain in my throat. I've tried everything to make it go away and I don't know what to do." She said leaving out the part about being attacked by Aidou

"Oh Kasumi," Ayame sighed, "Your vampire abilities are finally awakening. The ache in your throat means you're thirsty. You should go and see Kaname I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you."

"Thirsty?" she questioned, "But I don't have any fangs?"

"Well that is kind of odd. I have to admit this is the first time I've heard of something like this happening. Maybe they'll grow out after you've had something to drink." Said Tajiro

"Really!" said Kasumi excitedly

They spent hours talking about life at school and other things before Ayame reminded Kasumi about school.

"Oh shoot! I need to get back!" she said worried

They all got up and made their way to the front door. As Kasumi was entering the car she noticed something.

"Okaa-sama are you pregnant?" she asked

Her mother blushed and answered, "Well your father and I get lonely without you here all year so…"

"Okay I understand. Bye I love you!"

"I love you too!" they said

* * *

When Kasumi arrived at the gates to the moon dorm. Everything was already set up. She quickly apologised for being late. The students of the night class came out and went to their gates to receive their chocolates. Kasumi was so busy making sure everything was in order that she knew she would never get a chance to give Aidou his gift. She was surprised when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and gasped, "Aidou-sempai!"

"I never got the chance to apologise to you."

"Oh it's alright don't worry about it!"

He shook his head, "Here I got you something because I know it's your birthday today." He lightly placed his gift in her hands and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Aidou-sempai," she blushed, "I got you something too!" she brought out the glass rose and gave it to him.

"Hanabusa…" he whispered pointing to the petals

"I know, that's why I got it."

"No-one has ever put this much thought into a present for me. Thank you." He said. He positioned the rose so that it was poking out of the chest pocket on his blazer. He and the other night class students made their back to their dorms.

Later in her room Kasumi opened her present from Aidou. It was a flower hair ornament. She took off the one she was wearing at the moment and put his on. She changed out of her uniform and put on a t-shirt and skirt. She looked out of the window. It was already dark but she needed to see Kaname.

She walked all the way up to the front doors of the moon dorm and let herself in. the only person in the entrance hall was Aidou.

"Kasumi-chan why are you here? You're wearing it!" he said pointing to her hair ornament.

"Yes. It's beautiful. I need to see Kaname nii-sama."

"Of course I'll take you to his room."

She followed him up to his room and said goodbye to him. She timidly knocked on his door and waited for a response. She entered when he told her to come in.

"Kasumi, Happy birthday!" he said. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"Onii-sama I need your help." She said. His face suddenly went serious.

"What is it?" he asked

She told him about how she was suffering and how thirsty she was. They sat on the ground and then he cut a small wound on his neck and said, "Drink."

"But onii-sama, I don't have any fangs."

"I know. Just just suck from the wound I created before it closes up."  
"Okay." She lowered her mouth to his neck and drank. She couldn't describe how she was feeling. It was like an adrenaline rush that she had never felt before. She felt her fangs grow out. Her eyes were glowing red when she moved back to look at him.

"So you're vampire abilities have awakened now."

"I'm so happy thank you so much!" she said but then she started crying

"What's wrong, didn't you just say you were happy?"

"I am. I'm overwhelmingly happy. I'm finally a normal pureblood vampire. I'm not a freak anymore."

Kaname understood that no words were needed so he just hugged her.

"Listen we need to see the chairman. You can't stay with the day girls anymore."

"It will be weird not seeing Yuuki-chan so often. Why does Kiryuu-kun get to stay, surely he's more dangerous than me?"

"Yes but he's in denial. I need to talk to the chairman about that too. And don't worry I plan on waking her up soon."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yes my cousin will finally remember me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The chairman opened the door to his office and Kaname and Kasumi walked in.

"it's a bit late to visit don't you think?" said the chairman playfully

"we've come to discuss Kiryuu Zero. He was a human who was bitten by a vampire. No matter how strong he is he wont be able to resist his craving for blood much longer. I think it would be safer for him to be moved into the night class."

"I don't wish to put him through anymore hardships. As you know he was bitten by a pureblood vampire so he holds a grudge against those like the one who turned him. To put him in your class would be asking for trouble."

"Fine for now he can stay. I also wanted to discuss Kasumi. Her vampire abilities have awakened and she would be better off in the night class."

"Oh. Well if you move you cant be a guardian anymore."

"I understand."

The chairman got up and brought out a new set of uniform for her.

"here you go." He said handing it over to her.

"Thank you." She replied.

They left his office and made their way back to the moon dorm. Kaname led her to an empty bedroom.

"This will be your room."

"thank you Onii-sama. I'm so happy to be closer to you."

"Me too," he said hugging her, "Goodnight." And with that he left. She put all the things she had brought over from her old room away and then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning she made her way down to the entrance hall and found everyone there. Aidou walked up to her and said, "Why are you here?"

"I'll let Kaname Onii-sama explain in a minute." She replied.

A minute later Kaname appeared, "As part of my role as dorm advisor I'll be doing a dorm inspection so make sure your rooms are tidy. Also I would like to introduce you to my cousin Kuran Kasumi." He said putting his arm around her, "She has just transferred into the night class as her vampire abilities have awakened. She is a pureblood like me so she demands the same respect I do."

"Hai! Kaname-sama. We are glad you could join us Kasumi-sama!" they chanted

Kasumi blushed. She was going to have to get used to the attention.

"Onii-sama since I have nothing to do can I please go and visit Yuuki-chan?"

"Of course you can."

She walked quickly to the sun dorms, shielding her eyes from the sun. she walked in and saw Yuuki patrolling the hallway.

"Hi Yuuki-chan!"

"Kasumi-chan! Where were you? I woke up and you weren't there and all your stuff was gone…" she looked closer and noticed the uniform. "Oh I guess you're a," she looked around to check that no-one was listening and then whispered, "Vampire now?"

"Yes so I was moved. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye."

"It's alright!"

"So what are you doing?"

"Well I'm finishing my rounds now then me and zero are going to do our rounds at the moon dorm."

"Okay I'll come with you."

"Wow it sure is a nice day today," said Yuuki. She looked at Kasumi and saw her glaring at her because she had to shield her eyes, "Oops sorry."

They continued to walk towards the moon dorm in silence. Kasumi turned around to find Zero way behind her.

"Kiryuu-kun at least look like you enjoy your work!" said Kasumi

"I really don't want to be here so why should I pretend I do." He replied

"Fair enough." Kasumi agreed

Suddenly Yuuki tripped and fell into Zero arms causing her to grab the container of blood tablets. Zero grabbed the container from her hand and runs away before Yuuki could figure out what was in the container. Kasumi however knew what it was. The chairman had given all the night class students a packet of blood tablets. Zero must really be struggling if he's trying to take the tablets. Yuuki apologised then chased after Zero leaving Kasumi alone. She walked into the entrance hall of the moon dorm and saw Kaname looking panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"Yuuki is in danger. I can feel it." He replied. He quickly exited the dorm to search for her.

"I'm so bored!" Kasumi complained.

Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms around her, "I'll keep you entertained." Said Aidou

"Aidou-sempai!" blushed Kasumi

"Come with me!" he said. He held her hand and led the way to his room. When they were both inside he shut the door and blurted out, "Are you and Kaname-sama involved. I mean if you are I understand because I don't want to burden you with my feelings for you. It's just…"

Kasumi cut him off, "No we're not involved. He's betrothed to someone else. We just care about each other deeply. Besides I like someone else anyway."

"Oh really. I should have known you'd be taken already."  
"It's you, you baka!"

"Nani! But don't you have to marry a pureblood?"

"My parents don't mind. As long as I'm happy they are happy. I guess that's an advantage of being part of the branch family in our clan."

"Wait so who is Kaname-sama betrothed to?"

"I'm forbidden from saying. He'll tell you when he's ready."  
"Alright."  
"Now didn't you say you were going to entertain me," she said moving closer to him. Aidou gulped and started moving down towards her face. She closed her eyes as their lips met for the first time. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't concentrate on anything but that kiss. It was heaven. Eventually she got more daring with the kiss and Aidou wrapped his arms around her. In that moment she knew that he was the only one she wanted to be with. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. She buried her head into his neck as he held her.

"Kasumi-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Aidou

"Yes Aidou-sempai." She replied

"Please call me Hanabusa." He asked

"Okay Hanabusa-kun." She smiled.

* * *

Hours later:

"Wait Hanabusa, can you smell that?"

"Yeah. I know that smell it's Yuuki's blood!" he replied. They left his room and went down to the entrance hall. It seemed like everyone had gotten agitated by the smell of blood. Kaname arrived and told them all to calm down and that nothing serious had happened.

* * *

The next morning Hanabusa and Kasumi were cuddling on the sofa in the entrance hall when the doors cracked open and Yuuki crept in.

"Yuuki-chan. Are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine do you know where Kaname-sempai is?"

"Who made the fang marks in your neck?" asked Hanabusa

"When did you remove my bandage?" questioned Yuuki

"Why are you so important to Kaname-sama?" he said freezing her body so she couldn't move.

"What do you mean? Kaname-sempai saved my life when I was a child."

"Hanabusa-kun let her go before…"

Kaname walked into the room and quickly slapped Hanabusa in the face.

"Gomen-nasai Kaname-sama." Hanabusa apologised.

Come on Hanabusa-kun let's go before you do something that will get you slapped again!" suggested Kasumi.

"Hai, Hai!" he agreed


End file.
